


Risen From Ashes

by Maxxiekin



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Cerberus what-if, Gen, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Nightmares, post-ME3, virmire survivor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxxiekin/pseuds/Maxxiekin
Summary: Hades, a group that defected from Cerberus since before the Reaper War, has been causing trouble around the galaxy. This means Kaidan Alenko has to come out of retirement to stop them. Also, Grunt is there.





	1. Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a theory of mine that I wont mention just yet. 
> 
> This does have Kaidan and Male Shepard in a relationship but Shepard isn't in the story too much for a reason.
> 
> I will update tags as it goes along

It was dinner time at Grissom Academy and the cafeteria was alive with conversation from both students and staff. Kaidan Alenko sat near the large window at a table by himself, just watching all the people as he ate. The silence didn’t last long as someone plopped down right next him. 

He turned and saw Jack then gave a smile. “oh hey Jack! You’re back from vacation?” he asked her as she settled down in her seat, “I thought you were going to take a month?”

She shrugged and shoved some food into her mouth before talking, “Bar hopping isn’t as fun as it use to be. Plus, I missed my little shits.” Jack glanced over at a table of students and gave a kind smirk, then turned her attention back to Kaidan, “How are you? Hows Shepard?”

“In general we’re doing pretty good. Retiring here to Grissom was good for John and I,” Kaidan started, “I get to teach the biotic students and he gets to do security. Our two year anniversary is coming up soon and we’re thinking about taking a trip but not sure where though.”

“I’m going to stop you there boy scout,” Jack said as she put up her hand to stop him, “I didn’t ask for full report on your happy married life. I asked How are you? As in are you doing ok? What about Shepard? Is he doing alright?” Like, I kind of give a fuck about your well being and shit.”

Kaidan stared at her for a moment before sighing and looking down at his empty plate, “John is still having nightmares about the war. They’re getting to be less and less thanks to the psychologists here but it still seems pretty bad.

“The security job he has has been good for him. Its chaotic enough to keep him busy but calm enough so he's not stressed. Plus the kids love him.”  
Jack gave a snort of a laugh, “Of course the kids love him. He’s Commander Shepard, the most charismatic war machine in the galaxy.” Privately she had to admit, it was nice having both of them here at Grissom. 

Both sat in silence for a moment, just taking a moment to relax and take in the conversation. 

“Still,” Jack broke the silence, “It's nice to see Shepard making progress considering all the crap he has gone through.”

Kaidan turned to her and gave her a kind smile. “I agree but it's not just Shepard. Everyone has was involved has begun the healing process. Me,” he paused to nudge her with a playful smile, “You.” 

She smiled and pushed him away than punching him hard on the arm, “You’re damn right! Everyone getting better is the best ‘fuck you’ to any evil force that has tried to take us down!”

Both laughed and changed the conversation to other topics like school, students, and Jack’s vacation. Everything seemed to fit right into place like a carefully put together puzzle that was going to be glued and hung up to inspire. 

However, the puzzle was missing an important piece and no one even realized it


	2. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor asari agents and Kaidan gets a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2!! I hope you all enjoy. This one has more story then the last one I promise.

Esli sat in the shadows under a large rock to protect herself from the harsh rays of the Tuchankan sun. She had been sitting there watching an old Cerberus base for activity as per instructions from the Shadow Broker. Their orders were to seek out all leftover bases, check for activity and then destroy them. 

This base was small and easily hidden among the dunes; it would have been completely missed if not for the sensor boost upgrade they had recently got. 

The asari leaned back against the large rock and sighed. This post was very boring and there hadn’t been any activity in three days; honestly, Esil wished she could leave. Sady, she couldn’t because the Shadow Broker had their agents wait out at least five days just to be sure the base was empty. Esil was promised that she would receive a pass to go home to Thessia for a while once this was all over. At least, till the Shadow Broker needed her again. 

Esil went to take a drink from her canteen when she noticed a vehicle in the distance, making its way towards the base. She put her canteen down and lifted her binoculars to see who was coming. 

The vehicle was a cerberus armored all terrain truck, but something was off about it. The usual Cerberus logo that was present on anything dealing with the group, was painted over with a large dark blue H. 

“Strange…” Esil said to herself before putting her canteen and binoculars back into her backpack and pulling out her pistol and visor. Recently, every Shadow Broker had every agent wear a visor to record any activity and be sent back in case of an emergency.

Once she was all set, Esil made her way closer to the base and by that time, the truck had already parked and a few people in heavy armor started to get out. The last person to get out was a fierce looking woman who started barking orders to the others. The woman stood there for a second, scanning the area and locked eyes with Esil for a brief second; which caused Esil to duck out of site. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she prayed to the goddess that the woman hadn’t noticed her. 

She waited a few minutes before she looked again but instead of the base in the distance, she was face to face with the barrel of a pistol. Before she could do anything, the trigger was pulled and Esil fell to the ground; dead. 

\--  
Kaidan woke up with a start in the middle of the night with the urge to pee and maybe get a glass of water. He sat up and glanced over at Shepard, who was sleeping peacefully. ‘No nightmares tonight,’ Kaidan thought to himself with a lazy smile, then got up and walked into the bathroom. 

Once he was done, he walked into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it up. He took a drink and noticed a green light blinking from his personal datapad. With his cup in hand, Kaidan made his way over to the table where the table was and sat down. 

He grabbed the table and opened it up and saw that he had an email that read: 

_  
From: Shadow Broker_

_Kaidan,_

_When you receive this message please go to Grissom’s comm station ASAP. I have important matters to discuss with you in regards to an old team mate.I have attached a code that you can put into the system that will link you directly to me._

_Thank you.  
_

Kaidan reread the email and wondered if it was a prank from one of his students but he dismissed that idea since none of his students had had extranet access that day. The only real way to find out is to go to the comm room and see what the person who sent it has to say. 

He set the glass down at the sink, then sat down to shove on his shoes. He went to leave but before he did, he gave Shepard a little kiss on the temple. Then out the door he went to Grissom’s comm station; he honestly hoped it wasn’t anything serious.

The academy was quiet, as students and staff alike were asleep. The only people that were awake was security and housekeeping. That made the walk to the comm station quick and painless since he didn't have to stop to talk to anyone. It was nice and he considered taking more walks like this; definitely would help sooth his migraines when they aren’t so bad. 

Finally he made to the comm station and closed the door for privacy. Then put in the code from the email and waited for the comm to link up with the ‘Shadow Broker’. It took a few minutes but finally the blue hologram of a person began to form and standing in front of him was a familiar face. 

“Liara!” Kaidan called out in surprise, “You’re the Shadow Broker?” Her face twitched at the mention of her alias, but she just sighed and look at him seriously. Liara looked exhausted, like she had been up for days. 

“Yes I am the Shadow Broker but that is not why I emailed you,” she started, “One of my agents I had on Tuchanka was taken out by a mysterious group while surveying an abandoned Cerberus base. I had another go and collect her body as well as the data she had collected. Most of the report was uneventful, but her last data entry was a video and its….gruesome. However, I thought it best that you see it.”

Liara lifted her arm to access her omnitool and put up the video for him to see:

The video starts off slow with it showing the perspective of the agent looking at a vehicle in the distance. They picks up the pace once people climbed out and the agent turned away from the scene only to look back and get shot; but it didn’t end there. Video continued on to show the figure of a human woman who glanced at the body before walking back to the face. The woman’s face, despite hair covering the right half, was undeniably obvious to her identity. 

Kaidan gasped in utter shock,as the video showed the one face he thought he'd never see again. "Ashley," he murmured. He looked down in disbelief; just trying to put together what he just saw. If that woman was Ashley Williams, how was she alive?

Liara sighed and gave him a mournful look, “I’m sorry Kaidan. I figured I would come to  
you first with this information, just in case you wanted to do something about it. Otherwise, I will send a team in to take care of it.”

“Wait a minute Liara,” Kaidan started as he paced around the comm room in thought, “I need a moment to process this. Is that actually Ashley or is it just someone who looks like her?”

“I ran her face though a data program to make sure and it came in positive. Kaidan, that is Ashley and she is alive. I don’t know how or why but…”

“It doesn’t matter how or why. We can ask her when I find her,” Kaidan interrupted.

“When you find her? So you do plan on going after her, but what about Shepard? Will you take him with you?”

“Absolutely not! John has been through enough. I can’t put him through something like this. The nightmares are finally fading and his progress with the psychiatrist is important. If we drag him into this he could spiral downward to place he won't be able to get out off and I don’t know what I would do if that happened.”

Liara was silent for a moment but finally nodded in agreement. “I understand but it could be dangerous to go in by yourself. I can’t leave due to my current situation but I can try my best to keep you updated to to any kinds of activity. I would suggest starting on Tuchanka, at the base where my agent was killed.”

“That sounds like a good start. Before I start my investigation I’ll go talk to Wrex. Maybe he could spare a few krogan to help me with the investigation. But what about Garrus or Tali? Maybe James?”

“I’ll look into what they are doing and see if they cane come and back you up, but as far as I know Tali is busy with settlements on Rannoch and Garrus is helping the Turian government on Palavan. I’m not sure about the others though. I’ll keep you updated.” 

Kaidan nodded and he knew something sudden like this could go wrong easily, so any help he could get he would accept. “Alright. I’ll make arrangements with the academy staff and claim there is an emergency back home or something, then make my way for Tuchanka.”

“I’ll see about getting you a shuttle there that won't arouse suspicion; then ground transport. Beyond that, you can contact me using the code I gave to you from any terminal. In case you need anything else.”

“I’ll let you know if anything comes up during the investigation,” Kaidan said to her, but before he shut the comm off he looked at her and gave a soft smile, “Thank you Liara.”

Liara returned the smile and then hologram faded away. Kaidan took a deep breath, then he returned to his room to cuddle with Shepard. He figured that the next few weeks will not be easy on him and he didn’t want to drag Shepard into this mess. The sooner he can figure it all out the better. Kaidan even mused on the thought of telling Jack, but for now it would be better to get a night’s rest before planning the next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to BlueTeaParty for Beta-Reading!!


	3. The Spectre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first meeting of the Salarian Sepctre, Edik Emor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Things got hectic at work. Being an adult sucks

The salarian stood in front of the bathroom mirror, having just got out of the shower, he wanted to inspect his body. His muscular torso was covered in various scars, which were mostly faded, except on that was near his rib cage. That was new, but fully healed. He was just glad that the knife wound wasn’t fatal enough to kill him. He sighed and turned away from the mirror to get dressed.

In the middle of getting dressed he heard the comm near the door start beeping. The salarian toss the shirt he was about to put on and walked over to the door, but before he opened it he glanced over at the gun that rested on the table nearby. He thought about taking it, but dismissed the idea because if someone were to attack him, they would have done it already.

He opened the door and who stood there, was not what he had expected. It was a small asari with wide doe eyes that stared at him. He noticed that everything about her was round. Her face, her body, even the markings on her face; small and round. 

“Can I help you?” he asked her, a brow raised.

“Ah! Yes! Edik Emor? My name is Soria Mora and I am in desperate need of your help,” she said as she walked right past him and into the living room, “Someone has been targeting my people and I need to stop them!” She was obviously panicked, speaking quickly and ignoring the incredulous look on his face.

Edik closed the door and locked it, before turning his attention back to her. “Ok why don’t you slow down, take a deep breath, and start at the beginning?” he suggested, ushering her to sit down before she fell down.

She sat down and took a deep breath, “My name is Soria Mora. I was born on earth and raised by my mother and father. My mother was a commando and my father was a freelance doctor helping people who couldn’t afford it. A few years after I was born...”

“Hold up,” Edik stopped her from continuing as he held his hand up, “I mean to the beginning of your problem.”

She gave him a pout and crossed her arms over her chest, “This is the beginning of my problem. Now if you let me finish.”

Edik sighed and motioned for her to continue as he leaned up against the wall.

“Thank you,” she gave him a slight nod, “As I was saying...not too long after I was born my father died of a human illness called brain cancer. Since then I have dedicated my life to the advancement of human medicine. However,” she paused to take a moment to gather her thoughts, “Some of our sister facilities have been targeted and attacked by an organization that calls themselves ‘Hades’. We don’t know why they are attacking us but many scientists from those programs are either hospitalized, dead, or missing. A lot of research data has gone missing as well. I was hoping you could help me find out why and track them down to stop them!”

Edik listened to every word she said but was caught off guard when she said to help her. “You mean you want to go with me during this investigation?” he asked her but then mumbled to himself, “That is if I agree to help to begin with.”

“The last lab attacked was mine. I’m the head of Caduceus Labs on an asteroid in the belt near Jupiter. There we focus on the repair and replacement of limbs and mass body injuries. Our lab was raided about a week ago. I was away to present our most recent findings when the attack happened. Many that worked there are hospitalized and all of our data is was stolen! So, yes. I’m going with you. Those people were my responsibility and I will help them! I will find the group who did it and take them down!”

By this point the asari had made her self-excited and stood up out of sheer passion and determination. Edik, however, was not very amused.

“Look,” he started, “that's really messed up and I sympathize but I’m not going to help and before you say anything. It's not because I can’t help you; it's because I don’t want to help you.” He then proceeded into his apartment’s kitchen, leaving a poor confused asari behind.

Soira stood there in silence, trying to soak up all that had happen in the past five minutes. Then, like lightening, her face burned with anger and hot tears began to flow down her cheeks. With her fists clenched, she turned a heel, and stomped into the kitchen. She smacked the mug out of Edik’s hand and smacked him across the face as the mug smashed on the ground.

“”Who do you think you are!?” She yelled, as hot tears poured down her face, “People are dead and Hades will continue to target those who aren’t. You’re a Spectre! You’re supposed to help the galaxy!” She then fell to her knees, quiet sobs escaped her lips. “So many innocent lives taken…..and I couldn’t do anything to help them.”

Edik stared down at her and without a word, walked past her out of the kitchen. Not giving her, or the broken cup, a second look. Soira sat in silence for a few minutes, not sure what to do. Edik was her last chance to try and get something done and it’s not like she can just go in herself, guns blazing like Blasto. She was just a scientist, not a soldier or a commando, she could hardly even call herself a biotic with her lack of ability.

However, Soira could stay on the floor for much longer; there just had to be something that she could do. She stood up and made her way out of the kitchen but she stopped when she saw Edik, who appeared to be waiting for her... 

“What are you doing?” she asked him.

He was standing there full dressed in a shirt, light chest armor and a tasteful long coat along with a two pistols at his hips. Edik looked like an action hero ready for battle. “I thought about what you said. That this group, Hades I believe? Is causing some serious issues. They have to be stopped,” He said to her, “Plus. With how brash you seem to be I imagine you would do something really stupid if I didn’t come with you.”

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, “You have no idea how right you are! Where do we start?”

\---

“Well, shit,” Jack said to Kaidan at the lunch table, “That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard. Not to mention fishy as hell. People don’t just rise from the dead like that. Well, unless you’re Shepard but my point still stands. Are you sure it's even her?”

“I didn’t get a full few of her face but I’m certain it’s her and if it's not I think it's worth checking out,” Kaidan explained, “Plus, I heard Hades is bad news so I was thinking I can take them out in case it wasn’t her.” Jack stared at Kaidan with a raised brow and a mouth full of food. “What's with that look?” he asked.

“You? Take them out? Hah! I doubt that,” Jack laughed and now it was Kaidan’s turn to give a look, “I don’t mean to be rude but it would be impossible for you to take out an entire squad of well-trained mercs by yourself. Unless you’re a Krogan, or Shepard. Anyway, what’s the plan? How are you going to do all of this? Are you going to get Shepard involved?”

Kaidan immediately shook his head, “John is on a need to know bases. As far as he’s concerned I’m leaving after classes to go see my father who broke his leg in an accident back on earth.” Kaidan fell silent for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts, “I really don’t want him getting involved Jack. He’s just starting to recover and this could really upset him. As for a plan. I’m going to the place where the video was recorded and go from there. Since it’s was on Tuchanka I’m going to see if Wrex can lend me a squad of Krogan.”

Jack was silent as she finished eating her food. Kaidan could tell that she was thinking about what he said. It was a far-fetched plan but what else could he do? This wasn’t something that he could easily avoid. What if it was Ashley?

“Operation Phoenix,” Jack said suddenly, leaving Kaidan confused, “I was never a military jack off, but I did love operation names. This is what I’m going to call our mission.”

“Well I suppose it is fitting for the situation,” Kaidan admitted, “Operation Phoenix, huh? I like it.”

“What’s Operation Phoenix?” a voice came from behind Kaidan, who jumped and turned to see who spoke. Standing there was Shepard with a lazy smile on his face and his hands on his hips. At that moment Kaidan’s brain fried, not only was Shepard standing there looking cute as heck; he felt that if he opened his mouth he would spill.

Luckily, Jack noticed and spoke for him, “Operation Phoenix is a little group project we are doing with the biotic kids. We got the suggestion to try out some military-esque exercises and the kids got really excited so they gave it a name. I think it's pretty fitting if you ask me.”

Shepard stood there for a moment then shrugged, “Sounds pretty. Anyway, I came over to tell you that I’ll be pulling double duty tonight and I won't be able to see you off.” Shepard sounded sad and he gave Kaidan a bit of a puppy dog look.

‘God damn it,’ Kaidan thought to himself before getting up and giving Shepard a smooch. “I’ll be back soon. I promise. I’ll call you every day and tell you how my dad is doing, ok John?” Kaidan was trying his best to reassure his nervous husband, but damn. How can a huge guy who has been grizzled by an intergalactic war with aliens still manage to look so damn cute?

“Alright,” Shepard said with a sign, “Just come back home safe.” Kaidan gave him a smile and a big hug.

“Get a room,” Jack called out from her seat at the table as she laughed, “I’ll see you later boy scouts.” She then got up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving the two men by themselves, however, Shepard couldn’t stay too much longer after that and eventually left himself. Leaving Kaidan alone with his thoughts till it was his turn to return to his duties.

Once everything was done for the day Kaidan quickly packed what he could and made his way for the docks of the station. Jack was already waiting there for him with her arms crossed over her chest and a concerned expression on her face.

He stood there for a moment, watching and wondering what she was thinking about but he felt that he didn't have to wonder too hard since it was obvious. Still, it felt nice that Jack was concerned about him and the situation. She has changed a lot since she met Shepard; and in a good way. Kaidan surely hoped that Jack felt proud for all she has accomplished in the last few years, because she truly deserved it.

Jack turned and noticed him staring at her and gave a raised brow. “Whatcha doin over there Boy Scout?” His face turned a slight shade of pink when he realized that he was doing. “I heard pictures last longer!” She laughed, clearly proud that she managed to embarrass him.

He walked over to her with a small smile on his face, “I was just making sure you were ok.” 

“Why? Did I look worried or something?” Jack defended herself as a smirk formed on her lips as Kaidan gave a playful shrug.

“Are you already to do?” she asked him, noticing his duffle bag, “Got that fancy Alliance armor and shit?”

“Uh, yeah. You can say that,” Kaidan chuckled as he led the way to the shuttle that was bound for Tuchanka, “The armor is a proto-type that is supposed to help amplify biotics. It was sent to me for testing. I haven’t found a scenario to test it in but I guess no better way to test it then to be in the field.”

“Wait,” Jack said as she stopped walking, “The Alliance gave you experimental tech and not me? I see how it is.” She made a pouty face and crossed her arms across her chest. Kaidan looked at her feeling a little awkward with the situation.

For a moment there was silence between the two till Jack let out a laugh and punched him in the arm, “Don’t worry about it, Boy Scout! I was only pulling your leg. I’m sure the armor will come in handy down the road.” She laughed again as a pilot from one of the ships walked up to them.

It was a young human woman with dark skin, fluffy black hair, and a white tattoo on the middle of her forehead of three dots in an upside down triangle shape. “My name is Captain Tori and I’ll be your pilot as per the Shadow Broker. We’ll be leaving for Tuchanka in about 5 minutes,” she told him then pointed over to a small ship, “I’m parked over there.” Kaidan gave her a nod as she turned heel and went back to her ship.  
Kaidan stared at the ship, feeling a moment of hesitation, if he wanted to stop now would be the time but he knew he couldn’t. He took a deep breath and looked back to Jack, “Well, this is goodbye for now.”

Jack smiled and gave him a quick hug and a punch on the arm, “You better come back or I’ll kick your ass.” Kaidan laughed and assured her that he would be fine. She knew he would but she couldn’t shake this feeling she had as she watched him board the ship.

It didn’t take long before Tuchanka was in view. “ETA 10 minutes,” Tori said as she flicked a few switches on the console in front of her, “Anything you have left to do I would do it now.”

Kaidan nodded and secured his pistol to the slot on his hip. The armor he were fit very well and he could feel his biotics being amped like electricity humming in his veins. He clenched and unclenched his fists as let himself get use to the sensation.

“Five more minutes!” she called out from the cockpit as the shuttle broke atmosphere and a partially build city came into view.

“Wow,” Kaidan said to himself as he stared out a port window. Despite the limited view he could tell a lot of energy went into rebuilding Tuchanka and the amount of progress is staggering, The Krogan were always resilient and Kaidan greatly admired that.

Within the next few minutes the shuttle landed and Kaidan set foot on the stone floor of the city. He stood in are at the sight before and out at the hustle and bustle around him. To his right stood that look liked a market and to the left was a gaggle of Krogans were working on the construction of a few small buildings; but in the center was a large tower. The tower looked older than the surrounding structures and had that rough Krogan charm.

Kaidan was curious about the tower but before he could have a second thought about it a large three fingered hand slapped him hard on the back; nearly knocking over. “Kaidan Alenko!” an enthusiastic voice called to him.

The winded biotic turned around and saw the towering figure of Urdnot Wrex with a big toothy grin on his face. The large Krogan seemed to beam with pride, “Welcome to Urdnot. The city of our ancestors. They got their start here and this is where we will rebuild!” He let out a laugh and ushered for Kaidan to follow him, “Come on. I’ll give you the grand tour.”

As much as Kaidan would have liked to see what Wrex and the Krogan had accomplished; that’s not the reason why he was there. “Listen Wrex,” he started, “I would love too; I really would but I can’t.” He paused to look around then turned his attention back, “Is there a place where we can talk privately? There’s something important that I would like to talk to you about.”

“Sure as long as you’re not telling me anything gross or weird,” he said as he turned a heel and motioned again for Kaidan to follow him.

The old Krogan lead his fellow biotic to the tower in the center of the city. It was much larger and older up close but what stood out the most was a statue that stood in front. It was clearly much newer and had a familiar form. 

Kaidan squinted at it and a smile formed on his face, “Is that Mordin?” He tilted his head to the side as he studied the details. It stood roughly 17 feet tall from the base to the remaining horn on top of the Salarian’s head. The statue stood in Mordin’s signature pose with an arm folded in and a finger on his chin as he looked out in thought.

“Yup!” Wrex said as he took a moment to look up at the statue, “its proof that the Krogan are getting better.” The two looked at each other and gave a smile before moving on to the tower.

“This tower is being used as our base of operations till the construction of the government building is finished. Once it done it will be converted into a memorial and museum. It was Bakara’s idea. I wanted to turn it into arena but she said this could be our chance to share Krogan history. So, I guess that’s important,” Wrex explained as he lead the way to a room a few feet from the entrance.

Kaidan followed him inside and noticed that the whole tower was made out of some kind of stone. Out of curiosity he took off his glove and placed his bare palm onto the wall. It felt just as he had expected; cold hard stone, but it gave off a certain energy. The stone aged very well and Kaidan could only guess the things it has witness in regards to the Krogan. Kaidan nodded to himself in silent agreement that this place would be a perfect place for a memorial.

Wrex cleared the room of the few Krogan that were attempting to linger and shut the door. Then made his way over to a table and chairs that were set up in the corner and sat down. Kaidan followed suit and sat across from him.

“Now tell Uncle Wrex what’s going on,” he prompted Kaidan to started talking as he settled into his chair, expecting a long explanation.

Without missing a beat Kaidan said, “Ashley is alive.”

Wrex was taken aback by how straight forward Kaidan was being, “Alive? Alive how?”  
Now it was Kaidan’s turn to be flabbergasted, “What do you mean how? She’s living, breathing; alive! Here let me show you.” He pulled out his omni-tool and showed him the video that Liara had sent him.

“Oh shit,” Wrex muttered as he leaned back into his chair trying to process what he saw. He took a moment and stared down at the table in front of him. The last thing Wrex expected was for a fallen ally to come back but hell; it’s happened before right? With Shepard? Which begs the question, “What do you plan to do about it?”

“Well,” Kaidan started, “I’m going to go after her and find out what happened. I want to know why she’s lurking around Cerberus bases and I want to know why didn’t contact us. Ash is here on Tuchanka and I was hoping that would you join me in the search.”

Wrex sighed and look him straight in the eye, “I would but I have duties and other shit I have to do. Plus Bakara would have my head if I just upped and left.”

Kaidan nodded in understanding and went to get up. It seemed he would have to face this alone.

“Hold on,” Wrex stopped him with a heavy hand on his fare arm. Kaidan stopped to face him as he saw a large smirk grow on the old Krogan’s face, “I do know someone who can help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [ BlueTeaParty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty)for all your help! Please get check out their stuff!


End file.
